Brothers to the End
by wolfwarriorKronos
Summary: Sequel to Bound by Blood. An accident at the Jade Palace causes Seff to release an evil that layed dorment inside of him from birth. Now Edon must defeat his brother to restore peace, but can he kill his brother to do so? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, I, wolfwarriorkronos, present the sequel to Bound by Blood, redone and re-edited. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP or KFP 2.**

Chapter 1

Today is another regular day at the legendary Jade Palace. Its grand master and his students were doing what they regularly do in their free time.

Po, better known as the legendary Dragon Warrior, is training with his fellow comrades, Master Tigress, also the leader of the legendary Furious Five.

Speaking of which, were also training in the training hall. Po and Tigress were sparring on the spinning dragons, also with the Clubs of Instant Oblivion. Master Crane was balancing on the Jade Tortoise, testing his balance and reaction time by deflecting arrows. The smallest of the fighters, Master Mantis, was training in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. Up above, Master Monkey was swinging around the Seven Talon Rings. And the last in the training room, Master Viper was sparring with her very close friend and roommate, Cobra, who is also a very good friend to the others of the Jade Palace.

And finally, two masters that have been renowned all around the world, have avenged their parents' and the rest of their people's death, Masters Seff and Edon. The two masters were currently sparring against each other in the mountains near the Pool of Sacred Tears (Where Shifu began training Po). The two masters were sparring for the last three hours, both not faltering or slowing down.

Observing them was the grandmaster Himself, Grandmaster Shifu. After Seff and Edon developed their ki in the chamber, and have returned from the trading and Genghis Kahn incidents, Shifu has taught them how to maintain and control their ki. Today, Shifu has something special for all of his students, which he will tell them soon. He looked at Seff and Edon and decided to stop the match.

"Enough, you two, I am very impressed with your skills." Shifu said as they instantly stopped their match, turned to face Shifu and fisted their palms, showing their respect towards the red panda.

"Yes, master." Seff and Edon said as Shifu walked up to them.

"Seff, Edon, come, I need you two for this assignment." Shifu said as they started their long trek back to the palace.

"What are we doing now, Master?" Edon asked, curious.

"You will see soon enough." Shifu replied, chuckling.

It took them about half an hour to reach the palace when Shifu opened the training hall doors. Everyone noticed Shifu, Edon and Seff and immediately stopped what they were doing and walked up to the three.

"Students, I feel that it is time that I finally taught you something new." Shifu said, receiving their full attention.

"Really? Awesome! What are we learning?" Po asked.

"Edon, please demonstrate." Shifu requested as Edon nodded and took a focused stance. A bright, blue aura surrounded Edon and his muscles started to swell slightly. He also grew a few inches taller, compensating for the muscle growth.

Everyone was amazed at this technique. When his transformation finished, the ground stopped shaking and their aura subsided, leaving a taller, stronger, marked, glowing Edon.

"Call me Super Edon." Edon said, his voice becoming slightly deeper. Everyone was at a loss for words at the super powered lupine. After a minute, Po decided to break the silence.

"That. Was. AWESOME! He's super powerful!" Po yelled, referring to Edon.

"How do we achieve that?" Cobra asked, amazed as well.

"Hmhmhm, all you have to do to start is to simply... sleep." Shifu said as he waved a hand and everyone save for Seff and Edon passed out.

"How long you think they'll be out?" Edon asked.

"They could be unconscious for seconds, minutes, hours, maybe even days. I want you to help them in any way you can." Shifu said as he walked out of the training hall.

"Yes master." Seff and Edon said as they started carrying the other warriors to their rooms.

**Alright, I think that's a good starter for the sequel to Bound by Blood. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, here's chapter 2 of Brothers to the Bitter End. I'm gonna start the story with drama around the palace and then get down to business. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP of KFP 2.**

Chapter 2

Seff and Edon were almost finished returning everyone to their rooms when they decided to take Po last. Just when they were about to pick up Po from the front of the training hall, Po sprung up, slightly startling Shifu.

"Whoa, what a rush!" Po said as he got up and stretched.

"Po, how are you already awake?" Shifu asked, amazed that he was able to wake back up after such a short time.

"I don't know, I guess the obstacle was easy." Po replied, shrugging his shoulders. "What was your obstacle?" Shifu asked, curious. "Well, there was a wall made of sushi that I had to eat through, and I did that pretty quickly." Po replied, walking back to the palace.

"That panda amazes me sometimes." Edon commented, watching the giant panda walk off. "I couldn't agree more. Well then, go help out anyone you can, I will be meditating." Shifu said, walking off. Seff and Edon headed back into the barracks.

Po, Seff, and Edon patrolled the hallways, looking for any signs of struggle with their friends' dreams. Po was walking near Tigress' room when he heard her groaning in pain. Po being Po, he walked into the room to check on her.

"So... hot... fire...burning." Tigress moaned in her sleep. Po being Po, he walked over to her and kneeled to her side. Po thought of a way to help, so he gently unbuttoned her tunic and opened it, showing her near perfect white underbelly. Po was almost drooling when Tigress woke up right there.

"Po, what the _hell _are you doing?" Tigress demanded giving him a death glare.

"Ahh, oooh uhh Tigress, you're awake." Po said in surprise as Tigress got up and buttoned quickly her tunic. "Of course I'm up, why in the _universe _would you undress me!" Tigress demanded, unsheathing her razor sharp claws.

"Look, Shifu said to help everyone wake up, and I was walking by your room when you were moaning stuff like hot, fire, and burning, so I did that to help you cool off. Look, I'm sorry okay?" Po defended as he put his hands up in defense, petrified by Tigress' menacing glare.

"Can you two keep it down, if Shifu heard you, he'd neuter, spay, and castrate Po." Viper shouted from the other room, who was awoken by Seff. "Well calling out won't help." Edon said walking through the hallway. "Edon is right. Tigress is awake and that's all that matters." Viper said as she went patrolling the hallway as well. Tigress was still glaring at Po.

"What? I already apologized!" Po said, starting to shake from Tigress' death glare. "You're not getting off that easily, there's something I want you to do for me." Tigress said as an evil smirk appeared on her face. "O-okay, what?" Po asked, scared out of his mind. "I want you to be my sparring partner for the rest of the month. If you decline, I'll tell Shifu." Tigress explained as she crossed her arms.

Po was looking at Tigress like she grew a second head. He stayed like that for a moment and then put his hand to his chin and pondered.

_'Alright, either a rage brutality from Shifu, or a month long beating from Tigress... Tigress, no contest.' _Po thought as he turned to face her.

"Alright, I'll be your sparring partner for the remainder of the month." Po said as Tigress smirked and walked out of the barracks. Po sighed and walked back into the hallway. _'What have I've gotten myself into?'_

Soon enough, everyone was awake and felt refreshed. Everyone was now in the kitchen, eating noodles. Everyone was conversing when Shifu walked in the kitchen.

"Students, I see that all of you are awake. Your first day of ki training starts tomorrow. Seff, Edon and I will be there to help you." Shifu announced as he walked off.

"Awesome!" Po boasted, pumping his fist into the air. Everyone continued their dinner when Seff finished his and decided to check in early. He picked up his empty bowl, washed it, and then went to his room without a word.

"He must be mad about something." Po commented, looking at the wolf as he walked out. "Hmph, obviously. Well goodnight guys, got a big day tomorrow." Edon said as he washed his dish and left as well. Eventually, everyone else did the same and all went to their respective rooms, anxious about their upcoming day of training.

XXXXX

The next day, everyone said their good mornings, had breakfast, and all headed outside for their new lesson. Seff and Edon were standing on either side of Shifu and waited for the others to arrive.

"Good morning students. Today, we will start our training on the use of ki. Now, once this form is mastered, you must only, _only _use this technique when it is _absolutely_ nessicary. It is crucial that you have a sufficient amount of ki in your body. If you overuse your ki before it can regenerate, you could die... (Po gulps) so no worries, students. First, we will begin with the basic use of ki." Shifu said as they began their rigorous training.

**Alright, chapter 2 redone and ready to go. I hope you all enjoyed and as always,, have a nice day. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, here's chapter 3 of Brothers to the Bitter End. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, everyone's skill with the use of ki were advancing greatly.

Shifu was proud to see his students advancing so fast with this new skill, and so were the students themselves, especially Tigress.

Tigress was advancing faster than the others and was even catching up to Seff and Edon. She can already hold her own against one of them.

It was nightfall and everyone was gathered around the table in the kitchen for Po's famous noodles. Right now, they were talking about the dream they had when they first achieved the skill.

"... So Po, what did you have to do?" Monkey asked to Po, who was currently cooking.

"What did I have to do to what?" Po asked, oblivious to what they were talking about. "What did you have to do in your dream after Shifu put us to sleep after he told us we were learning ki?" Monkey asked again in detail. "Ohhhh. Well, all I had to do was eat through a wall made of sushi." Po explained, getting back to his cooking.

"The panda had his work cut out for him." Seff commented. "Well, what did you have to do in your dream?" Viper asked, the others giving looks of interest.

XXXXX

_Seff had woken up, and all he saw, all he felt, was nothing. Black as far as the eye could see. _

"What I had to do was to let go, and to do that, I had to be pushed over the edge. When I entered subconsciousnes, I was greeted by an endless vacuum of nothingness. When I finally felt ground beneath me, everything started to change..."

_Seff, through all the nothingness, after floating for some time, finally felt solid ground beneath him. He felt gravity on him and he stretched and moved his stiff muscles, hearing several pops and cracks around his body._

"I was suddenly thrown into a thick rainforest. The vegetation that covered the ground was so thick I could barely walk, the air was so dense and humid I could barely breathe, and the humidity and temperature was unbearable..."

_The nothingness eventually became a thick, green rainforest. He immediately felt the extreme humidity and temperature engulf him, his breaths were long and deep. He tried to walk, but the vines and thick mud that drained him closer and closer to exhaustion with each passing step._

"My thick fur made it nearly impossible to move. I cut and slashed my way through that hellish jungle..."

_Seff carried on through the thick rainforest, using his claws to cut through the branches and vines that blindly lead to more and more rainforest. His fur was damp and sticky, restricting his movement to almost debilitating levels, but Seff carried on._

"I eventually made it to an open plain, where the burning sun beat down on me directly. My entire body burned, and the air turned so dry, I almost choked..."

_Seff made his way out of the hell and into a new one. The open plains, where the bright, blinding sunlight was beating down on him, Seff walked and walked over the plains of this unknown hell. _

"Then out of nowhere, a violent electrical thunderstorm occured. Being in an open field was an extremely bad idea..."

_Clouds loomed over Seff, blocking out the bright sun. Seff longed for the rain to come, and it did. It started off as drizzle, but in moments turned into a full on thunderstorm. Deafening thunder boomed across the sky, followed by bright lightning that left as fast as it came, nearly instantly. _

"I was struck by a thunderbolt, my body electrified to the point I was hovering just over death, but I persisted. I layed there for hours, slowly regaining my strength until I could finally walk again..."

_Out of nowhere, a thunderbolt struck Seff in the back, sending him flying into the tall grass. Seff screamed in pain as his back was scorched and was smoking, but was washed away by the heavy rain. Seff's face was buried in the grass, knocking at death's door. He just layed there, layed there for hours, slowly gaining and gaining strength until the point where he can move again. He shakily stood up and limped his way on. _

"I continued forward, but that was when the drenching rain was replaced by razor sharp hail. As the hail fell, I was being cut all over my body, the hail falling faster and faster..."

_The sharp bits of ice cut away at Seff as he limped his way forth. The pain increased until he just couldn't take it anymore. Seff fell to the ground, his entire body bloodied and mangled._

"I collapsed, too mangled and exhausted to even move. As I layed there, the hail continued to cut and slash away at me..."

_Seff was helpless to the barrage of razor sharp ice. He wanted to scream to the heavens the extreme pain he's enduring. _

"After it all ended, I had no idea how I was still alive. The hail turned back to rain. It was torchure as the rain hit my wounds..."

_Seff wanted to scream as his fresh wounds were drenched in the cold droplets of water._

"Then, something snapped, something inside of me. I just stopped caring, stopped caring about my wounds, the pain, getting out of that hell, I stopped caring about living, and then it happened."

_A spark ignited inside of the torchured lupine. That spark instantly raged into a hellish inferno. Seff was overcome with rage as his eyed widened and he looked up and screamed as loud as his lungs would allow._

_"Nooo! No more! That's enough! I don't care anymore! GrrrAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Seff screamed as everything went black._

XXXXX

"And just loke that, I woke up, my ki flowing around me. At that point, I knew I mastered it. So there you have it, that's how I became how I am today. I'm going to bed." Seff said abruptly as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the story that had just been told.

"Wow, none of us been throught anything _nearly_ as bad as that." Viper commented after regaining her composure. The others just nodded, even Tigress nodded. After everyone regained their composure and came back to their senses, they turned the needles passed out to them and dug in, Seff's story being the main subject of their conversation.

**Alright, chapter 3 ready to go. I hope you all enjoyed and as always, you give me chapters, I give you reviews, have a nice day. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's the next chapter of my KFP story, Brothers to the End. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't.**

Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks Seff has been growing more and more aggressive.

Whenever there was a sparring session, Seff would spring into action as if it was a real fight. Edon, being his beloved brother, was always there to stop Seff from seriously injuring a fellow student. That was until today.

The morning bell rang and each student rushed to the doors to their rooms and gave their daily, respectful greeting to their grand master.

"Good morning, students." the elderly red fox greeted back as he and his students proceeded outside of the barracks and into the training hall to warm up for today's sparring session.

Dragon Warrior Po, much to his disfortune, was having a very one-sided match against Tigress under the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, not faring very well against her, but luckily, it was the end of the month, so sparring against Tigress was almost over, at least for now, anyway. Sweet Viper was sparring against Cobra over the Field of Fiery Death. Monkey and Crane were warming up on each other up in the Seven Talon Rings, Mantis was warming up alone in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, and finally, brothers Seff and Edon were warming up against eachother over the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom.

Shifu watched his students train with a proud smile on his face, but was still concerned for Seff's growing aggressiveness. After a moment of thought, he decided to have a talk with him after today.

XXXXX

After today's warm-up in the training hall, the students went out to the arena where they were neatly lined up, ready for their matches.

"Students, as you know, today is a sparring session. First up will be Masters Viper and Cobra." Shifu announced as the two slithered forward and proceeded to opposite parts of the arena.

After taking their places at opposite ends of the arena, they got into their stances. Viper wore a smirk of confidence, both for herself and for Cobra. Cobra himself was slightly nervous, being that the other students were watching them with sharp eyes, but he still managed to keep a straight face, his full focus on his opponent: Viper.

"Are you ready?" came Viper's sweet voice, now with more fighting spirit behind it. Cobra's nervousness dropped and he tightened his stance, dawning a smirk. "Ready." Cobra replied as Viper was on him in an instant. Viper prepared to whip her tail at Cobra, but Cobra swiftly coiled his tail and jumped over her attack. As Viper flew under him, he landed and lunged in her direction with lightning speed. Viper coiled up, allowing Cobra to pass through the circle made by her body. Just as Cobra's head passed through her, Viper enclosed the coil, capturing Cobra within. Cobra tried to use some attacks with his tail to get Viper to let go of him, but to no avail as Viper countered them with her own tail. Cobra was racking his brain for ideas until his entire body started to itch violently.

_'Hope this works.' _Cobra thought as he straightened himself out and moved his body in a slithering motion, effectively sliding out his dead skin and Viper's grip. Viper stared in surprise as Cobra darted several feet away and snapped back into stance. Viper gave a sly smirk as she uncoiled herself and threw the dead coat of shedded skin away. _'Good thing Edon suggested that.' _Cobra thought as he prepared himself for Viper's next move.

The others stared with mixed reactions. Crane, Monkey, and Mantis stared in astonishment and slight disgust, Shifu stared in slight surprise from being able to use the act of shedding in combat. Edon stared in slight amusement. He knew using that was a good idea. Seff and Tigress didn't have much of a reaction at all, though Tigress was a little impressed at being able to utilize shedding in combat.

Back to the battle, Viper and Cobra stared each other down. The two lowered themselves to the ground before taking off, escalating the battle. Their intense battle was a frenzy of lightning fast lunges and attacks. The two seemed evenly matched, but if one looks closely they could see that Viper had the upper hand. Cobra, being a traveler a good portion of his life, relied more on defense than offense, but Viper, being trained fluently in both defense and offense alike, along with her shorter body, makes her faster and easier to keep track of herself. Also, Cobra, having a hood, makes him that much easier for Viper to hit.

After a minute or so of continuous exchanges of offense and defense, Viper scored a direct hit to a nerve around the neck, temporarily numbing Cobra. Viper then coiled around the other serpent, trapping him in a figure eight, restricting any movement. Cobra, after a few seconds, regained sensation again and tried desperately trying to break free, but to no avail as Viper's vice grip was too strong to break or slither out of.

"Enough!" Shifu's voice bellowed as the viper immediately released the cobra and both of them fisted their palms.

**(A/N: I don't know what the hell it is for snakes. However, if anyone know what it's called, please tell me.) **

"Well done, you two. Viper, you've again shown superior defense and offense. Cobra, your defense is excellent, but your offense could use more training, but I was quite surprised to see you use your natural ability of shedding in combat. Well done. You two may may proceed back in line." Shifu said as the two nodded and proceeded back in line with their fellow students.

XXXXX

The next few sparring matches were Tigress vs Po (One-sided. Very.), Monkey vs Mantis vs Crane, and last, but most certainly not least, Seff vs Edon.

Shifu was looking to save the best for last, and these two masters were no exception.

The two lupines walked towards the center of the arena, then bowed to one another, and assumed their stances. Edon took a deep breath while Seff cracked his neck, both fighters knowing this wasn't going to be easy, especially Edon.

"Begin."

**And there you have it, the next chapter of Brothers to the End. I think I made the first and only snake battle on this sight. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter my friends, and as always, you give me reviews, I give you chapters. Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here's the next chapter of my KFP story, Brothers to the End. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't.**

Chapter 5

"Begin."

At that moment, brother and brother lunged at one another.

As soon as they came within range, Seff attempted a roundhouse kick, but Edon ducked under the attack and did a sweep kick, knocking Seff's foot out from under him. Edon rose up to attempt another attack, but Seff landed on his hands and kicked upwards at Edon, sending him a few yards away. Edon landed on his feet, skidding several feet.

They ran at each other again and each readied a punch. Fist collided with fist, sending a small shock wave. Then there were lightning fast punches coming from both of them. Each and every punch was blocked by another punch of the same speed and power. The fist fight lasted for a few moments until Seff scored a clean hit to Edon's face, temporarily stunning him. Seff immediately lunged forward and dealt punch after punch at Edon's face, chest, and stomach and then finished it off with a powerful kick, knocking the younger brother back into the wall.

As Edon flew into the wall, he flipped over and hit the wall with his feet. Then, with all the power in his feet, Edon jumped off of the wall at breakneck speeds, aiming for Seff. Seff barely had time to react as Edon dealt the powerful blow to the side of his face. Seff was sent flying, occasionally skidding across the arena as he flew into the wall on the other side of the arena.

Seff pulled himself out of the wall and then lunged again, as if nothing happened. Edon prepared himself for Seff's next attack, but as Seff lunged, he vanished. Before Edon could make out what happened, Seff appeared in front of him and dealt a devastating blow to Edon's stomach. As Edon collapsed, Seff kneed him in the head, knocking him back up. As Edon flew back, he pulled his legs up, executing a back flip and then jumped up, evading Seff's punch. Now having regained his composure, Edon landed back on the ground, but Seff was already on him. Seff scored a power punch to Edon's face, then a knee to the gut, followed by a kick to the side, and then came around with an elbow to the cheek. Edon was sent back, spyraling. He landed with a heavy thud. Edon tried to get up, but Seff's shear strength and brutality did more than a number on him.

"That is enough." Shifu's commanding voice announced as he snapped his fingers, signalling the others to go help Edon up. Seff sighed and went back in line in front of the training hall doors.

"You okay, Edon?" Monkey asked, offering a hand up, which Edon took.

"I'm fine, just Seff being Seff." Edon said before he tried to stand on his own, but stumbled, wincing and gripping his side.

"Whoa there. Take it easy, buddy, you got beaten pretty bad." Mantis advised, hopping onto his shoulder.

"Seriously, I'm fine, guys." Edon reassured, but the others weren't buying it. "Are you sure about that? I mean Seff did do a number on you." Crane cut in.

"Quit worrying. You should know how brutal Seff is in a fight. Me and Tigress the only ones who spar against him, other than Shifu." Edon stated as he limped off, holding his side. The Five and Po watched the warrior wolf walk off before they heard Shifu's voice.

"Students, our sparring session is over, you are dismissed, except for you, Seff. I would like to have a word with you." Shifu said as the others walked and slithered off, anxious to get away from a heated Shifu. Shifu then turned to Seff.

"Seff, over these last few weeks, you've been acting more... agressive. You've been quicker to anger more than usual, you've been more independant from the others, more than usual, and now you've hurt your brother, more than usual. Care to explain?" Shifu asked, looking to Seff for an explaination.

"My reasons are my own. As long as the others had been here, they should know what's expected. You should know that. Seeing Monkey, Mantis, and Po act so childish just annoys me. As for my lack of sociality, help shows weakness, and as for the match, Edon knows how I fight. He knows what to expect from me when fighting." Seff explained, force in his voice.

"But all of that didn't matter to you before, so why now?" Shifu asked, turning away from him. "I don't know. I just think differently now. For the worse it would seem." Seff replied, looking back up. Breathing a long sigh, Shifu spoke again.

"That will be all. You are dismissed." Shifu said as Seff nodded and walked off. Once Seff was gone, Shifu headed to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, the Five, Po, Edon, and Cobra were in the kitchen, having lunch, and guess who their conversation is on.

"Has anyone noticed that Seff has been acting... I don't know... Meaner lately?" Po asked as he was at the stove, making noodles.

"Yeah, mate, I've no'iced. He's been acting more agressive then usual." Cobra replied. "I've noticed as well. He doesn't mess with anyone, but he is faster to anger than he normally is. Nothing that I know of happened to him, he just started acting more agressive." Edon added in.

"Do you suppose something's wrong with him?" Viper asked, as worried as ever. "Could be, but we don't know for sure. Let's just see how this plays out. If this keeps up, then we'll look into it." Edon suggested as Po finished cooking his noodles and passed out the bowls.

"Finally! Food!" Mantis cheered.

**And there you have it, the next chapter of Brothers to the End. I hope you enjoyed the chapter my friends, and as always, you give me reviews, I give you chapters. Have a nice day.**


End file.
